Rocking The Boat
by Burton And Taylor
Summary: Peter & Carla. Fantasy. On a boat.
1. Chapter 1

She shifts her position on the bed, her eyes fluttering open as she runs her hand over the cool sheets, only to notice he isn't there. The warm figure she'd fallen asleep with, their limbs entwined together was no longer laying beside her.

She sighs, still half asleep, and sits up in the bed. The cold night air against her bare breasts causing her to flinch and suck in her breath.

Then he returns, his silhouette black in the midnight darkness, only a sliver of moonlight breaking through from the cabin door.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you' he says, his voice rough and deep, heavy from the cigarette he'd just smoked.

'It's fine, you didn't' she whispers, her voice slightly hoarse, still half asleep.

He pulls the door of their small bedroom shut, letting out a gruff moan of appreciate at the sight before him, his eyes already well adjusted to the darkness. He takes a moment just to watch her, his partner. Her eyes, dark, and yet sparkling even though heavy with sleep. Her ebony hair tumbling down her shoulders, in loose curls. Her breasts, full and soft, rosey nipples grazing the quilt she's pulled up round herself.

'Carla' he whispers, as though he has something to say, when in reality he couldn't muster up anything of any importance.

'Mmm?' she murmurs, quietly, her eyes now closed, ready to fall back into the slumber she'd been roused from.

Peter smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed and turning his torso round to face her body.

Her leg was exposed, smooth skin catching the light. The way the quilt pooled around her thighs, revealing a glimpse of what lay beneath.

He couldn't resist running his hand up her leg, his fingers, gentle but firm, pressing against her skin, taking her in as he moved his skin over hers, over her calves, knees, reaching the quilt that rested on her thigh.

Carla lets out a soft sigh as his cold skin met hers, the connection between the pair so hot they felt sparks fly.

When it came to her, he could grow aroused in just moments, fleeting seconds. Just the touch of her skin, the position of her leg, the flutter of her lashes could send him into a state of hunger, lust.

He turns his entire body, crawling up the bed, kneeling before her. Without a word her legs relax, her thighs parting just enough to give him permission.

He reaches for her ankles, softly pulling them up and apart, placing one either side of him. He pushes the quilt off her, watching her full breasts settle as she lays back, her hair splayed around her pillow.

Hey eyes are still closed, but her lips are pursed and curled into an anxious smile.

He wants to reward her now, but he has to make her wait, just a little longer.

He hooks a finger around the thin band of her thong, clinging to her hip. He pulls it down, and she raises her hips so he can drag it over her arse, and down her legs.

Her arousal is clear, the wetness of her pussy, catching the light. She wants him.

He trails slow and steady kisses up her legs, lingering on her thighs, letting his lips drag their way tantalisingly close to her pussy.

But he restrains himself for just a little longer, letting his fingers trace the shape of her hip bone beneath her skin, letting his warm breath tease her skin.

He feels her grow frustrated, her hips beginning to grind against the sheets, desperate.

They can wait no longer. Finally, he pulls her hips forward, towards his waiting tongue. He runs it, slowly, up through her deliciously wet lips, tasting her growing lust. Her back arches as she feels the roughness of his beard against her sensitive centre, his tongue expertly flicking her just where she needed.

He circles her clit, sucking her swollen bud, rhythmically moving against her. She's moaning now, loudly, growing closer and closer to her peak. He introduces a finger, and then another, pushing inside her tightness, pumping his fingers whilst simultaneously rolling his tongue against her clit.

And then her legs quiver, her body shudders, her back arches and her toes curl, he feels her thighs tense against either side of his head, and she cries out, her voice shrill and yet ringing with pleasure. He receives her orgasm, the sweet taste of her nectar as she she cums, releasing herself right into his awaiting mouth.

He feels his cock flex and harden as she does so, the sheets beneath them now damp, sodden with their midnight pleasure.

He pulls away, and removes his fingers from deep inside her, and she cums again, her pleasure peaking as she squirts joyously against his hand.

The night is silent around them, the sound of her cries, just seconds ago, ringing loudly in his ears. Her chest is rising and falling and he wants her, again and again.

The world around them sleeps, as they stare at each other hungrily, their night, only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair take a breather, their heavenly bodies shrouded in moonlight, milky white light, ethereal.

Peter returns to kneel between Carla's parted legs, her naked body a feast for his eyes.

Her stomach tenses as she sits up, animalistically licking her lips, her eyes now dark with desire.

He goes weak, at her mercy, unable to do anything but run his hands through her locks, cupping the back of her head as she undoes the zip and buttons of the jeans he'd put on to go outside and smoke.

The way her nails, long and sharp graze his thighs as she tugs his clothes down, the way she sucks on her lower lip as his cock bounces free, hard and erect.

She looks up, her plump lips now slightly parted, her cheekbones, sharp and dangerous, those eyes, so full of need.

Her eye's remain totally locked on his, haunting him as he watches her lean forward, those luscious lips parting, his cock meeting the warmth and wetness of her tongue which slides over its tip.

His fingers curl, gripping a section of her hair, tight enough for her to let out a moan, but not enough to hurt. She pursues him, her tongue expertly charming his cock like a snake, working it up, rousing it until it couldn't be harder.

She flirts with it, taking his length in its entirety down into the back of her throat, sucking the tip of his cock, using her hands to heighten his pleasure.

She flashes him a sexy smirk, before spinning round to face away from him, arching her back and leaning back so her head is between his legs. Her watches the way her body writhes against the covers, and inhales as her feels her his balls into her mouth, sucking on his delicate skin, working her tongue like a professional.

He moves his hands to massage and play with the soft skin of her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden at his touch.

He bends over her body, positioning himself so he can pleasure her simultaneously. They sixty-nine in the moonlight, Peter's cock sliding in and out of Carla's mouth, his moans stifled by the way she ground her hips, her centre on fire, against his lips.

As the sun begins to rise, dawn beginning to break, the pair are unraveling in a little boat, now rocking gentle in the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

In the early hours of the morning, there was little light, even less noise, apart from the gentle movement of a small sailboat rocking back and forth against the indigo waters of the bay she was moored in.

Beneath the surface, Peter and Carla kiss furiously, barely pausing to catch a breath. They'd spent most of their time these past few days catching up with one and other, both with words, and physically.

Their hunger was unstoppable as their lips worked in unison, tongues intertwined together, hands grasping each other's bodies as though they were going to disappear at any second.

Peter pulls his lover onto his lap, his hands cupping her arse cheeks, squeezing mounds of her soft flesh with his rough hands.

She moans, her hard nipples grazing his chest, the course hair of his beard scratching her neck as he plants a tender kiss against her skin.

'Peter' she speaks softly, barely pronouncing the 't' in his name, a habit of hers he found incredibly sexy.

He grasps the shaft of his cock, throbbing in his grip. He moves it to her sweet spot, taking a moment to appreciate the feel of her dripping folds slide against his member.

She moans in unison with him as he slowly slides himself inside her, her tight core engulfing his length, a perfect fit.

She rolls her hips back and forth, slowly, as he holds her waist, and kisses her neck in rhythm with her movements.

He rolls them off the bed, his cock still inside her, her legs wrapped round his waist, her hands lazily draped around his neck.

He stands up, lowering his hands to her butt so he can hold her weight.

Carla releases a dirty giggle that fades into a guttural moan as he begins to thrust his hips at the same time, using those tattooed arms to bounce her up and down against him.

He increases the speed, sweat droplets beginning to form on the skin of his temples.

He barely contains himself, and finds himself pinning her gently against the tongue and groove wall of the cabin, lightening his load so he can focus his energy on her and her alone.

He bucks his hips, back and forth, harder and harder, watching her breasts bounce aggressively each time his hips crashed into her.

With one hand supporting her lower back, he moves the other to her pussy, using his thumb to caress her clit whilst he fucks her.

She's so wet now, and he isn't sure how long he can hold back, but he has to.

Their pace slows, and their lips meet, a long and deep kiss ensues as he gently pulls himself out of her, allowing her legs to slide down his as she returns to stand.

The corners of their mouths turn up, the kiss breaks and they smile, eyes sparkling, staring deep into each others souls.

'Baby' Peter murmurs, the world rolling off his tongue like liquid sex.

He moves, standing behind her, urging her to lean against the wall.

She does so, ever so slowly, placing her hands, palms flat against the cold wall.

She parts her legs, sticking her butt out so he can fully appreciate the view, her pussy swollen and full,

glistening with need.

He takes his cock and slides it, teasingly between her cheeks, taking pleasure in the breathy sighs she makes as it grazes her arsehole.

He dips his hips, pushing himself inside her pussy, this time, taking his time, slowing everything

right down.

He runs his hand down the curve of her spine, over the arch of her butt, all whilst moving in and out of her, enjoying every second of her tightness, of the feeling of her pussy gripping his length, pulling himself away just until he feels her squeeze against the head of his cock, willing him to go deeper.

He loves the way she knows her body so well, the way she can simply flutter those eyelashes and he's gone.

She begins to circle her hips, reaching between her legs to pleasure herself whilst rolling and twisting her body to give him a heightened experience.

He pauses, allowing her control, watching the way her lithe figure moves so effortlessly, her dark curls, tumbling over her shoulders, a stark contrast to her smooth olive skin.

He feels the pressure inside him begin to build up, the tingling sensation growing to a heavenly height.

'Fuck, Carla, don't stop, baby don't stop' he urges her, and she focuses, moving herself in the just the way she knows he loves.

She moans, letting out sexy murmurs which push him over the edge.

Quicker than he thought possible he feels himself fall over the edge.

He groans, suddenly at her mercy, his head falling back, his entire body tensing in repeated spasms as his cock flexes, and he releases himself inside her.

She feels his release, hot and heavy, squirting inside her, over and over, she feels his cock swelling, his abs hard against her.

For a moment they stand still, the night silent. And then he relaxes, and gently pulls himself out of her, watching her move her delicate fingers down to her pussy, massaging his cum into hers.

He pulls her hand away, cups her cheek and presses a kiss against her lips, the tips of their noses brushing against each other.

Then he holds her, drawing her in for a hug, placing his hand over her head as she rests herself against his chest, indulging in the way their breaths, deep and heavy are rhythmically the same, their hearts, beating as one


End file.
